Take A Good Look, Do You See Any Tears?
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: Set 20 yrs. after Samurai, and in Who's Crying Now. After Troy stands up to the bullies in school, the bullies come up with a plan to kidnap him, and torture him. What will they do to him? Will they be able to break him? Can Emma, his girlfriend, Noah, Gia (his younger sister by 1 year) and Jake find him before something really bad happens? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Troy/Emma, Jake/Gia, Flynn/Summer, Scott, Dillon, Ziggy

Summary: Set 20 yrs. after RPM, and in Who's Crying Now. After Troy stands up to the bullies in school, the bullies come up with a plan to kidnap him, torture him, and do other things to him. What will they do to him? Will they be able to break him? Can Emma, his girlfriend, Noah, Gia(his younger sister by 1 year) and Jake find him before something really bad happens? Flynn/Summer: Troy's and Gia's parents, Scott: Noah's dad, Dillon: Emma's and Jake's parents, Ziggy: kid died, so he treats the megaforce rangers as his own. All Megaforce rangers call each others' parents 'Aunt' and 'Uncle', since they're, kids and parents, best friends. Jake and Emma are twins.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers, sadly.**

Chapter One

Troy's POV

"Take a good look. Do you see any tears?"

I looked the blond-haired bully in the eyes, my back straight, my face neutral, and my eyes narrowed. In the corner of my eye, I could see Emma and Noah, watching me. I smiled on the inside, not being able to help but feel happy with myself. I still don't understand how I can stand up to this kind of person, after all of the bullying that I have endured when I was little. The bullies stared at me like they wanted to kill me, but then I couldn't help but be a little surprised when the blond-haired idiot said to the brown-haired bully, "Come on, he's starting to bore me."

They walked past me, and I watched them go around the corner. Emma and Noah started to walk over to me, and I met them half-way, putting my arm around Emma's waist as she said, "Can you believe those guys?"

I smiled at her, and Noah said as she kissed me on the cheek, "Troy, you were so calm."

Emma looked up at me, and said, "He wouldn't let me come over to you. I wanted to punch those guys in the faces, but he told me that you were as 'cool as ice', and that you could handle it."

I chuckled at the thought of Emma punching anyone in the face, and I said, "I can handle it, **now**."

Noah cocked his head, and said, "What do you mean, **now**?"

"Don't you remember? I was bullied a lot when we were little. I couldn't cope with it, **then**, but somehow I can, **now**. I guess it's from having you guys, and learning Karate from our parents."

Noah nodded, saying, "Yeah, I remember."

Just then, we heard a little kid yelling, followed by laughing. The three of us looked at each other, and we walked around the corner. When we saw the bullies picking on a little kid, I narrowed my eyes, and said as I took my arm from around Emma's waist, "You guys stay here, I'll be right back."

I walked over to the bullies, and grabbed the blondie's wrist, which he was holding high in the air, holding a container with some bug in it. As he looked back at me, I said, "Just because you're bigger, doesn't mean you can pick on him. No matter how small, everyone, and **everything**, deserves respect."

That may have been what I said, but what I thought was, _Give the kid back his container, or so help me, I will pummel you._ I let the wrist go, and he gave the kid his container. As the two bullies walked off, I stared at them, while **they** stared at **me**. Emma and Noah walked up behind me as the kid looked at the container, and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, kid. What is that?"

He said that it was some kind of beetle, and I said as he walked off, "Cool."

Noah said as Emma slid her arm around my waist, "Troy, that was awesome, man."

I smiled as we walked to class.

* * *

(**AN: I don't recall them saying the bullies' names, so I'll call them Shawn and Micheal.**)

Blond Bully's POV

As we walked away from that red-shirted freak of a new kid, I said, "Man, we need to teach that new kid a lesson."

Micheal nodded, and said, "What're we gonna do, Shawn?"

I smiled as we walked into our classroom, "We're gonna make him cry."

* * *

Emma's POV

After school, we went over to Ernie's. As we sat down, Jake pointed at the window, saying in a low voice, "Hey, look, you guys, it's those bullies."

We all looked out the window, and saw that the two jerks had bags full of items. Gia muttered, "I wonder what those clowns are up to."

Troy smiled, saying, "Probably up to no good."

I looked over at him, and saw something spark in his eyes, something I had never seen before. So I asked him if he was ok, and he looked at me, smiling. Nodding, he said, "Yea, Em, I'm fine."

He took my hand, and I squeezed it. The owner, Ernie, turned up the music really loud, and Troy and I quickly covered our ears, wincing. Ever since that guitar monster, we can't stand anything loud. Gia yelled as she looked at the bald man behind the counter, "Ernie, turn that off!"

However, before he could turn it off, Troy and I stood up, with him saying, "That's ok, guys. We have to get to the library, anyway."

We quickly walked out, and Troy said, "Man, I hate that monster! We can't even listen to music, anymore!"

I took his hand as I said, "Maybe it'll get better."

I was rewarded with a small smile, and he replied, "So, what do want to do at the library?"

"Well, there's this new plant that's in the forest. I want to look it up, and then go back to find it again."

He chuckled, and nodded, saying, "Alright. I guess I could look up some books or something while you do that."

* * *

Shawn's POV

As the two dweebs passed the alley we were in, I looked at Micheal, and said, "Did you hear that, dude? He can't stand loud music! Not only do we have this stuff, but that's another advantage that we have!"

"What're we gonna do to him, Shawn?"

I grinned evilly, and said, "We're gonna torture the new kid."

He smiled back at me, and we picked up the bags, walked out of the alley, and followed them.

* * *

Troy's POV

We walked into the library, and I smiled as I watched my girlfriend go over to the computers. I walked over to the dvd/cd section, and started to look through the stacks. I didn't see anything, so I walked back up to the computers. I walked up to her, just as she stood up. She said, "Ok, I found it! It's called the _blumminbudde_, the _Blooming Flower_."

I smiled at seeing how happy she was, so I said, "Ok, you go find it. I'm gonna stay here a little while longer, and look for something that I want to try."

She nodded, kissed me, and said, "I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, Em."

She walked out, and I walked over to the cookbooks. Next week was Emma's birthday, and I wanted to make her something special. When I didn't see any good recipes, I sighed, thinking, _Maybe mom and dad will have something that I can try._

I walked out of the library, smiling at the librarian as I passed. I walked down the sidewalk, and then remembered that I forgot something in my locker. So, I turned down an alley, which was a shortcut back to the school. As I was walking, I heard laughter behind me. I whirled around, thinking it was another monster, but instead, I saw that blond-haired jerk, Shawn. My eyes narrowed as I said, "What do **you** want?"

"You were stupid to stand up to me, new kid."

"I was doing what was right. **Someone** has to stand up to you."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't a very good idea."

His eyes flickered to something, or **someone**, behind me. Just as I started to turn around, I was grabbed from behind, with one arm holding my arms still, and the other hand was over my mouth. I struggled, and continued to struggle as Shawn said, "Let's go, Micheal. We need to get him out of here, before someone sees."

As Micheal started to drag me off, I started to lose consciousness, because Micheal was covering my nose, also. Right before I blacked out, I thought, _I hope they don't search my pocket. My morpher's in there._

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers sadly.**

Chapter Two

Gia's POV

I was laying on my bed, listening to a cd that Jake made for me, when I got a text from Emma. When I read it, my eyes widened, I hit the "1" button, which is her speed dial number, and I turned the music off. I hit "send", put it to my ear, and waited. She answered on the first ring, saying, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. What do you mean, you can't find Troy? He's not with you?"

"You mean, he's not home?"

"No, tell me what happened, Em."

"Well, we went to the library, and I got on the computer to look up a plant that I had found, while he looked at books. After that, he stayed there, and I went back out into the forest to find it again. When I came back, I couldn't find him, so I asked the librarian if he had left already. She said that he left not long after I did. What do we do, Gia?"

Noticing the slightly panicked edge to her voice, and feeling that way myself for my big brother, I answered quickly, "Ok, I'm gonna text Noah and Jake, and tell them to come over. Go to the school, and they'll pick you up."

"I tried calling him, and he didn't answer. So, I texted him, and he didn't answer that, **either**."

"Ok, just go on, and I'll see you in a few minutes."

"…Ok."

I hung up, and quickly texted the other two. After that, I ran out of my room, downstairs, and told mom and dad that my brother was missing. Dad said as they stood up, "What do you mean, Troy's missing?"

"Emma and Troy went to the library after school, and then she left to go to the forest, while he stayed there. When she came back, she couldn't find him, so she asked the librarian if he had already left, and she said, that he had left not long after she had."

Mom looked at dad, and said, "Flynn, call the others."

He nodded, and picked up the phone.

* * *

Jake's POV

I picked Noah up, in my car, since he had accidentally hit the tree in his front yard. I could tell Uncle Scott, his dad, was upset, but he wasn't really mad. He was just glad that he was ok. When he got into the car, he said as he got his seatbelt on, "I wonder what they want to meet so late for."

I shrugged, and said, "I guess we'll find out."

Before we could drive away, Uncle Scott ran out, carrying a box, and Noah asked as he rolled his window down, "What's wrong? Did I forget something?"

Uncle Scott answered, "Flynn just called, and said that Troy was missing. I need to be there for them."

I nodded, saying, "Get in."

He slid in through the passenger back door, and I said, "What do you mean, Troy's missing? I thought he was with Emma."

"When she got back to the library from the forest, he wasn't there. And, he's not at home, either."

Noah and I glanced at each other, and Uncle Scott said, "Eyes on the road, Jake."

As I looked back in front of me, I said, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Noah's POV

We picked up Emma, who was crying hysterically, and we drove to the McAllistairs' house, as dad pulled Emma to him. It didn't take us long to get there. When he walked in, the first thing I saw worried me. I saw Gia sitting on the couch, crying, with her mom, Aunt Summer sitting beside her, comforting her. I saw Uncle Flynn pacing in the corner, and the twins' dad, Uncle Dillon, was trying to get him to stop. Uncle Ziggy staring at the phone, as if expecting Troy, or his kidnappers, to call. When we came in, my dad went over to Uncle Dillon and Uncle Flynn. Emma ran into her dad's open arms, and cried into his chest. I glanced at Jake, and he back at me, both of us, just standing there, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Jake's POV

I walked over to Emma, while Noah went to Gia, and we did our best to comfort them. I nodded to dad as I hugged her, and he nodded back, walking away. I whispered as she cried into my chest, "It's gonna be ok, Em. We'll get him back."

"We don't even know where he is, or who took him."

"We'll find out, sis. I swear to you, we **will** find him."

She nodded, and continued to cry against me. I looked over at Noah, who was Gia, and he nodded, letting me know that she was ok. Soon, I heard Emma slowly stop crying, and her breathing slowed. I looked over at Noah, who was holding a sleeping Gia, and he looked at me. I mouthed, _Is Emma asleep?_

He nodded, and I said, "Hey, guys? We're gonna take the girls upstairs."

Our parents nodded, and Noah stood up. We gently picked the girls up, and went upstairs. Noah laid Gia on her bed, while I took my sister into Troy's room, laying her on his bed. I kissed her forehead, and then I noticed the little red dragon that she had gotten him, laying on the other pillow. I picked it up, and gently put it in the crook of her arm, smiling. I walked out, and saw that Noah was waiting for me. As I came to a stop in front of him, he asked, "Do you think that one of the monsters got him?"

"Who else could it be?"

He shrugged, and I said, "I think we need to tell our parents what's going on."

"You mean…about the ranger stuff?"

I nodded, and said, "I think it's time."

He hesitated, and then said as he nodded, "I think you're right."

We walked downstairs, and our parents looked at us. Uncle Ziggy asked, "How're the girls?"

"They're fine. I put that little red dragon that Emma gave to Troy in the crook of her arm."

Aunt Summer broke down, and Uncle Flynn walked over to her, and got on his knees in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her, and said, "We're **going** to get him back, Sum."

Noah and I looked at each other, and he mouthed, _Wait._

I nodded, agreeing that now wasn't the right time. Dad looked over at Uncle Scott, who nodded. Dad looked at us, and said, "Guys, sit down."

Noah and I glanced at each other, and then sat on the floor. Dad sighed, and said, "That's not what I meant."

Uncle Scott, who had his arms crossed, stepped forward, and said, "Guys, we have something to tell you."

I looked at Noah, who shrugged. We looked back at Uncle Scott, and saw that he had opened the box. He took out three phone-looking things, and two wrist communicator things. He turned to look at us, and said, "You can't tell** anyone** what we're about to tell you, boys. Do you understand?"

We both nodded, and he said, "Are you aware of the Power Rangers?"

Again, we nodded. He said, "Well, twenty years ago, **we** were the RPM Rangers. We had to live in a dome-covered city, to be protected from the poisoned environment."

Our mouthes dropped, and I tried to make something come out, until Noah said, "What?"

I shook my head, and said, "No way."

Dad said, "It's true, Jake."

Aunt Summer had calmed down, so she stood up, and said, as she walked over to the rest of our parents, "Scott, maybe we should **show** them."

He looked at her, and nodded. He looked at the others, and they nodded. He tossed one of the phones each to Uncle Flynn and Aunt Summer, and tossed the two wrist communicators to Uncle Ziggy and dad, keeping the last phone for himself. They stood in a line, and he asked as he looked to both sides of him, "You ready, guys?"

They nodded, and they all yelled, "RPM, get in gear!"

As they morphed, Noah and I jumped up. When they were fully morphed, I thought, _They were telling the truth._ I looked at my dad, who I couldn't believe was the black RPM Power Ranger, and then I looked at Noah, who was looking at **his** dad. I said, "Noah, I think it's time."

He looked at me, hesitated for a few seconds, and then nodded. We looked back at them, and I said, "Guys, **we** have something to show **you**. Don't say anything, just watch, ok?"

They nodded, and I said as I looked at Noah, "You ready?"

He nodded, and we pulled out our own morphers, and cards. We yelled as we held the morphers up, putting the cards in and shutting them, "Go go, Megaforce!"

After we morphed, we looked at our parents. When they didn't say anything, Noah said, "Will someone **please** say **something**?"

Uncle Ziggy was the first to speak, saying, "Guys, we knew you were the Megaforce Rangers."

Shocked, I asked, "What? How?"

Uncle Flynn said, "Well, **you** had forgotten your lunch at home, a few weeks ago, so your dad followed you, and saw the five of you morph."

Noah asked, "Well, why didn't you say anything?"

Aunt Summer answered, "We wanted to see how long you could go before you told us."

Uncle Scott said, "Power down."

When we were all demorphed, Aunt Summer asked, "Boys, do you have **any** possible suspects, of who could've taken Troy?"

I shook my head, saying, "We honestly don't know who could've taken him, unless it was one of the monsters."

Uncle Flynn said, "Before you guys got here, Gia said something about Troy being bullied at school today. Want to tell us what happened?"

Noah nodded, and said, "He was looking down at some papers, and he didn't see them."

Uncle Scott interrupted, saying, "Who's '**them**', son?"

"Shawn and Micheal, the biggest bullies in the school. When they stopped in front of him, he finally looked up. Emma and I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but after a minute or so, they walked away. A little while later, we heard them picking on a smaller kid. He stood up to them **again**."

I looked at him, and said, "Dude, you don't think that maybe **they** could've done something to him, do you?"

"Do **you** think they could've gone this far?"

When I didn't answer, Uncle Flynn said, "Boys, tomorrow we're all going to the school with you. If they've done something to Troy, we'll find out."

My blue-clad cousin and I nodded, and Uncle Ziggy said, "Don't worry, everyone. We'll find him."

We all looked at him, hoping that he was telling the truth, and that we would find Troy soon. I thought, _Troy__, where are you man? We need you, and not just because you're the Red Ranger. We **all** need you, because you're family._

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers sadly.**

Chapter Three: The Beginning for Troy

Troy's POV

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. As I looked around the dimly-lit room, I tried to remember what had happened. I sat up, and just as I realized that my wrist was chained to the wall, it all came back to me. I remembered leaving the library and heading back down an alley, to get back to the school. But, worst of all, I remembered being grabbed, and taken by Shawn and Micheal.

When I looked around further, I saw that I was in what looked like a basement. My backpack was in the corner, and I thought, _I've gotta get out of here._

Before I could do anything, though, the door opened, and I sat up straighter. Shawn and Micheal walked down the steps, and I saw that Shawn was carrying a large CD player, while Micheal carried two full, large bags. I glared at them, and said, "What do you want with me?"

Shawn didn't answer my question, but instead asked as he put the CD player on the floor, "What's your favorite kind of music?"

"My favorite kind of music? What's it to you?"

Micheal handed him one of the bags, and I said, "What's it to you, Shawn?"

As he began to pull out CDs, he said, "I thought that maybe you would like some loud music, while we torture you."

I continued to glare at him, but I could feel fear start to creep in. And, no matter how I tried to keep it down, it wouldn't go away. I thought as he started to pull out various devices, _I can't let them see that I'm the slightest bit afraid…no matter what._

He held up a CD case, and said as he looked at me, opening the case, "Do you like metal?"

I didn't answer, and after a few seconds, he shrugged. I asked, even though I had a feeling he wouldn't answer, as he popped the CD into the player, "Why are you doing this?"

As expected, I didn't get an answer. He hit play, and smiled as I winced, covering my ears really fast when it started. He nodded at Micheal, and they started to beat me. As they got further along into the brutal beating, Shawn hissed, "Are you gonna cry **now**?"

I clenched my teeth, and said, "Take a good look. Do you see any tears?"

A little while after, they stopped, and picked up two identical devices: whips. I tried not to gasp when they started whipping me, and prayed in my head, _Dear God, please don't let me show weakness in front of them. And, please…let the others find me soon. Please._

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just couldn't think of what all to write. The next one will be much longer. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers sadly.**

Chapter Four: Interrogations

(next morning, McAllistair House)

Emma's POV

When I woke up, I looked around, not knowing where I was at first. But, as I looked at the items in the room, and then down at the red dragon in my arms, I remembered, and tears came to my eyes. I was in Troy's room, on his bed. I slowly got up, and walked out the bedroom door. When I got downstairs, I saw my dad, all of my aunts and uncles, Noah and Jake, asleep on the floor, in the chairs, and on the couches. I sat down on the bottom step, and pulled my knees up. Laying my head on my arms, which were laying on my knees, I started to cry again. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped, looking up. My dad was kneeling in front me, and when I looked up at him, he said, "We'll find him, baby girl."

He pulled me into his arms, and I cried into his chest as he held me. I mumbled, "It's all my fault! If I had stayed with him, instead of going into the woods, I could've helped him!"

He started to slowly rock me back and forth, saying, "You couldn't have known what was going to happen. It's not your fault. Don't think that, sweetheart."

I nodded, and he continued, "We all talked last night, while you and Gia were sleeping. We decided that you girls will be staying here today, instead of going to school. Noah, Jake, your aunts and uncles and I are going to the school. The boys have a feeling that they may know who could've done something."

I looked at him, and said, "Who, daddy?"

He hesitated, and then said, "They told us about Troy's run-in with the bullies yesterday."

I nodded, and he said, "They think maybe the two bullies had a part in this. We're going to go find out."

I nodded, and he kissed my forehead, saying as I sniffled, "Don't worry, we'll find the red ranger."

I looked up at him, and said, "What?"

He smirked, and said, "We know that you guys are the Megaforce rangers, sweetheart. We've known for a while."

"How?"

He snorted, and said, "Your brother forgot his lunch, **again**."

I couldn't help but giggle at that, because Jake was **always** forgot something. He squeezed me, and said, "We'll get him back."

I nodded, and said, "So, what're Gia and I supposed to do all day?"

He shrugged, and said, "Watch movies, and try to keep your minds off of Troy. When we come back, hopefully we'll have some news."

I nodded, and stood up. As I walked back upstairs, I turned, and said, "I love you, daddy."

He smiled, and said, "I love you too, sweetheart."

(line break)

No one's POV

Jake, Noah and all of their parents walked into the school, determination written on their faces. They walked into the Principal's Office, and the principal said, "Hello, can I help you?"

Flynn nodded, and said, "Yes, my son Troy is missing, and we were hoping that we could talk to some of his friends to see if any of them know anything."

The principal nodded, saying, "Of course. I hope you find him. Let me know if I can help."

They nodded, and walked back out. Dillon said, "Ok, you guys, take us to the bullies."

They walked down the hall, and came around the corner. Rounding the corner, they bumped into Shawn and Micheal. Right as the bullies walked past, Noah said, "That's them."

Scott and Ziggy grabbed the two bullies, and dragged the two struggling teens into an empty classroom. Shawn said as they were released, and Noah and Jake stood in front of the door, "Let us go, man!"

Summer said, "Where's my son?"

Micheal asked, "Who's your son, lady?"

Flynn replied, "Troy, the boy you bullied yesterday."

Shawn snorted, and said, "We bully a lot of people."

Ziggy said as everyone's eyes narrowed, "Dil, maybe you should step in, and see if you can get anything out of them."

However, as Dillon stepped forward, Flynn stopped him, saying, "Na, mate, I got this."

He grabbed Shawn's shirt front, and growled as he got in the boy's face, "Listen kid, either you tell us what we want to know, or… or…" as he tried to think of something to say, he started to tremble, blinking away tears. Summer took him in her arms, and started to soothe him as he finally started to cry. Scott looked at the two bullies, and said, "Or, you'll wake up tomorrow morning in the middle of the Wasteland."

Shawn said, "Look, we don't know anything. Yeah, we remember the kid you're talking about, but we don't know where he is. We were at my house, watching TV, when he was taken from the alley."

Ziggy glared at them, and said, "Are you telling us the truth, boy?"

Shawn nodded, and Scott said, "You'd better be."

They let them go, and they walked out.

(line break)

Noah's POV

When our parents left, Jake and I went to our first class, Science. As we sat down, Jake looked at me, saying, "Do you think they're telling the truth?"

"I don't know. Even if they **are**, I don't trust them. Troy must've been coming back here for something, if he was going down the al—."

My eyes widened, and Jake said, "What is it, dude?"

"We never told them that Troy was in the alley, or that he was **taken** in the alley."

Jake's eyes widened also, and he said as we stood up, "We've gotta go tell our parents!"

We ran out of the classroom, and went to get our bookbags out of our lockers. Then, we ran outside, and down the street.

* * *

(McAllistair home)

We ran in, only to be stopped by Uncle Dillon and Uncle Ziggy. Uncle Ziggy said, "What're you two doin home?"

As we panted, Jake said, "Do you guys remember when we were talking to Shawn and Micheal?"

All of our parents nodded, and I said, "Well, we never told them that Troy had been in the alley, or that he had been taken from the alley."

Dad looked at Uncle Flynn, and said, "They lied to us."

Uncle Flynn nodded, and Aunt Summer said, "I can't believe it."

Before anyone could say anything else, Emma ran down the stairs, yelling, "Uncle Flynn, dad! Guys!"

Jake, who was the closest to her, stopped her from falling when she stumbled, and said, "What's the matter, sis?"

As she struggled to catch her breath, she managed to say, "Gia's gone!"

Uncle Flynn asked, "What do you mean, she's gone?"

"I went to use the restroom, and when I came back, she was gone, and the window was open!"

She started to cry, and Jake pulled her to him as Uncle Ziggy touched Uncle Flynn's arm, saying, "We'll find her, Flynn."

I watched as Aunt Summer buried her face in Uncle Flynn's chest as he nodded. He looked at me and Jake, and asked, "Boys, do you have any idea of where she could've gone?"

Jake answered, "She probably went to find Troy."

(Flynn's POV)

"She probably went to find Troy."

_Crap_. "Ok, will you help us look for them?"

Noah nodded, and replied, "Of course, sir."

"Good."

Jake smiled, and said, "After all, they're our teammates, and our friends. And, that makes them our family."

Scott smiled, and said as he walked to the three teenagers before us, putting his hands on the boys' shoulders, "I'm proud of you, kids."

Noah crossed his arms as Scott touched Emma's head, "We're not kids, dad."

Our red ranger chuckled as he said, "You are to me."

Dylan shook his head, and said, "Shouldn't we get going?"

Emma said as she pulled something out of her pocket, "Hold on. When I came back, there was a piece of paper with a number on it, on the bed. It's Sarah McConnely's number, she had to do a project with Shawn last semester. She could tell us where he lives, I'm sure that's what Gia did."

Ziggy handed her the phone, and she dialed the number. After a few seconds, she said, "Hello? Is this Sarah?... This is Emma, did Gia call you?...Ok, did you tell her where he lives?...Can you tell me, she ran off, and I think that's where she's gone. Ok, hold on..." she motioned for someone to get the paper and pen to write down the address, which Summer did, and motioned when she was ready, "Ok, go ahead... 492...You said Cornell Drive, right?..."she nodded, "Ok, thanks, Sarah."

She hung up, and I said, "Did you get it, Summer?"

When she nodded, Scott said, "Ok, you guys, let's move out."

We all nodded, and ran out the door, on a mission to find the Red and Yellow teenagers, our kids.


End file.
